Deathless Naval Officer Societies
Since its foundation the Deathless Navy has been a fractured entity conflicted over what their duty to their comrades on the ground is and in what doctrines of engagement best serve the Deathless in what it views as its most critical theatre of war. In part to better organize and in part to resolve doctrinal disputes the three Fleet Categorization System was developed. Standard, Transport and Deathshead fleet types were each orientated around a different principle of naval engagement to better suit the officers’ wishes. Standard representing conventional a usually conventional combat doctrine which utilizes cruisers capital ships to pick apart an enemy and the occasional carrier to launch waves of fighters and bombers. Transport which largely focuses on delivering its payload of troops to an conflict zone rather than engaging the enemy. Deathshead which representing a usually unconventional combat doctrine involving raiding, outflanking maneuvers boarding, stealth insertions and usually relies on Frigates, Cruisers and speed or guile to secure victory. Despite the development of the Fleet Categorization System the divisions between the individual fleets has only further fractured, manifesting in creation of dozens of Naval Officer Societies each vying for attention from DCS Naval Command, the Grand Amiral and influence over their Fleet Groups. In order to announce themselves many of these groups have even made small modifications to their uniforms to signal their association. The Firebrands: Worshippers of Innovation Obsessed the expansion, acquisition and deployment of new technologies and techniques this society is always pushing for the creation of new ship patterns and weapons. Whenever this type of officer is presented with new hardware, techniques or opportunity to creatively defeat a foe these officers will take it even if it is not always practical solution. Item Changed or Added to the Uniform An additional braid on their uniform colored bronze, clashing with the traditional white/gold/silver colour scheme of their dress uniform. This symbolizes their search for unconventionality and willingness to blaze a new path. The Scions: Duty Bound Heirs Founded by noble captains who defected from Napolitano Cortez’s Fleet after The Burning who did not wish to fully abandon their nobility but refused to abandon their comrades either. The current day Scions are a loosely associated society of naval officers of former noble background. Above all other doctrinal matters they are concerned with the appearance of the navy on a public relations and stylistic level. They believe that in Empire dominated by nobility Deathless must appear noble to survive. To them the Navy is fundamentally a noble institution whose honor and record of contract completions must be defended. Some of their rivals would however contend that their society exists simply as a reason to be posh fools. Item Changed or Added to the Uniform A silk ascot, representing their high class, adherence to tradition, and poshness The Sly Scorpions: Clever Predators The Sly Scorpions are a Naval Society comprised almost exclusively of officers who are enamored with their own wits. They favor subterfuge and silent strikes and any other strategy designed to either demonstrate their own wits or surprise the enemy. They constantly lobby Naval Command for the creation of more stealth ships, space capable drones and code breakers. Item Changed or Added to the Uniform A small pin depicting a grinning scorpion on their overcoat’s lapel. This brash symbols not only implies that they are the truest of the Deathless, appropriating for themselves the symbol of the scorpion, but also that they want to emulate the animal’s wit and subtlety (obviously they’re thinking of the smaller kind of scorpions, not the bigger kind). The Outriders: Reckless Killers The Outriders are a society of naval officers that hail almost exclusively from smaller vessels in the navy. They believe that speed and aggression are the principles which best serve the navy and have a very high opinion of the marines. Whenever the opportunity presents itself the Outriders will lobby for the use of the Marines whether it be in boarding actions or rapid ground insertions and are fully willing to sacrifice their ships if they believe their comrades can accomplish the mission. Item Changed or Added to the Uniform A sash with an arrow design, representing their want for aggressive, direct, and swift tactics in battle, they get to the point. The Goliaths: Juggernauts of Battle The Goliaths are a society of naval officers which revels in the use of powerful armaments strong shields and enormous ships. They believe that Battleships and Cruisers are the backbone of any good fleet and rely on those ships heavily in their tactics. To this day they are trying to lobby for the creation of a dreadnought even though to do so might draw the deathless close to bankruptcy. Item Changed or Added to the Uniform A sash with a shield design, representing their Steadiness in battle, caution in strategy and power in their hands. The Society for the Footsoldier: Humble Ferryers The Society for the Footsoldier was founded almost as a protest to the other Naval Officer Societies. Many Captains and Admirals of of Transport Ships have always taken a distant view to politics and doctrinal matters and while not all members of the society are from Transport Fleets they make up a majority of the societies members. The society believe that it is more important to deliver the Army to their destination then worry about getting involved in naval engagements unless absolutely necessary. The society usually will only involve itself in lobbying or squabbling with the other Societies when it believes that the lives of those they are charged transporting are in danger. Item Changed or Added to the Uniform A simple, flat, unengraved circle of a brass pin on their lapel, representing their pledge to be humble and to fulfill their duty to those they carry into battle. Category:The Deathless